1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of sliding panel systems, and more specifically to the field of multi-panel systems capable of multiple configurations. The invention can be used to enclose a motor scooter or other vehicle to make the vehicle more weather and wind resistant; can be used to enclose a porch, patio or other structure with windows, screens or panels; and can be used for a multi-panel whiteboard, chalkboard, or other display device.
2. Prior Art
Panel systems are well known and form a wide variety of products. Panels are often used as windows or doors to accomplish closures of wall openings. Door and window assemblies often have two or more sliding panels supported in a frame. U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,160 to Petterborg discloses a plurality of panels suspended in edge-to-edge relationship from an upper track. A supporting carriage is mounted at one end of the track for lateral movement to bring various panels into alignment with the end of the track so that the panels can then be slid off the supporting carriage and along the overhead track, which extends across the top of the opening. The panels of the Petterborg '160 device only move along a single horizontal track and must always be kept in the same relative position to each other. Further, the storage compartment for storing panels is rather large.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,964 to Catalano discloses a window guard made up of a plurality of separate panels mounted for sliding horizontally between upper and lower tracks. At one end of the track is a storage unit for receiving the panels to be stacked. The panels of the Catalano '964 device only move along a single horizontal track and must always be kept in the same relative position to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,315 to Jackson, Jr. discloses a multi-panel sliding closure unit having a plurality of sliding panels used to close a large opening in a building wall. Adjacent panels stand in edge-to-edge relationship; however, between adjacent panels is a vertical jamb post holding them securely on their vertical edges. Upper and lower tracks hold the horizontal edges of the panels so that the panels can slide along the tracks. The panels of the Jackson '315 device also only move along a single horizontal track and must always be kept in the same relative position to each other. Further, the storage compartment for storing panels also is rather large.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,296 to Brignon discloses a doorframe with at least one mobile panel. The mobile panel moves between a closed position where the mobile panel is in place in the doorframe and an open position where the mobile panel is moved aside with respect to the closed position. There are also provided a lower guide rail, at least one sliding unit positioned at the bottom of the mobile panel, and a mechanism for guiding and holding the mobile panel. The panels of the Brignon '296 device also only move along a single horizontal track and must always be kept in the same relative position to each other.
While the prior proceeds to disclose an array of panel systems, what is needed but not found in the prior art is a panel system that can be moved, opened or closed along a vertical, as well as a horizontal axis. Additionally, a multi-panel system allowing the displacement of the panels in multiple directions would have the ability to create openings of different sizes, shapes and locations. It is to these needs and others that the present invention is directed.